Love Is A Fickle Friend
by DesertsRose1003
Summary: Would Draco's life be the same if he had an older brother who to Lucius' dissmay was sorted into Gryffindor? Now a new women has now appeared and can be Harry Potter's accomplis in the downfall of Voldemort or another foe in his fight against evil?


1Chapter 1: A Mother's Love

She clutched her daughter tightly in her arms, admiring her lovely blonde hair while the new born child slept. Her inner conscience weighed heavily with guilt. As her grandmother's words rang in her mind she prayed they would prove to be true. She genuinely wanted the best for her daughter; something the Ministry would surely note was not to the wizarding world's 'best interest.'.

Her train of thought was shattered by the reality of the cold voice that enveloped her senses. It barked," give the child to me". Hesitantly she handed her over and watched the old, magical hands take the warm bundle from her, afraid of what was to befall the tender four day old. Ursula opened the baby's pink lips and dropped a dark green liquid into her tiny mouth. The child remained deathly still, breathless, for what seemed as an indefinite moment. A blood curling scream escaped the baby's lips- the only sound that let the silent women know her the child still lived . The mother immediately plucked her daughter out of the experienced witch's hands, muttering an abrupt thank you as she hurriedly shoved a pouch of galleons and run out of the back room of the bar. In a swoop she covered the child and opened the door that left her standing in the middle of Knockturn Alley. With her eyes cast to the ground, she walked the stone streets and bumped into a young blonde witch.

"Narcissa, you scared me! " the witch exclaimed, thanking Merlin it was a friend.

"Elizabeth, its been too long, how are you and what are you doing in Knockturn Alley?" Narcissa Malfoy answered as she cradled her sleeping six month old son against her shoulder.

"Oh, im fine, just shopping for Xavier I assume your doing the same for Lucius?" she quickly replied. " Would you like to come over for a cup of tea?" she asked.

" I'd be more than delighted, I have yet to meet the addition to the Candela family." she said as she peeked at the blonde baby girl.

" Speaking of which I think its time for me to hold young Gavin Malfoy." she said as she looked at the slumbering heir to the prestigious Malfoy estate. " Lucius must be proud, what a handsome child".

They admired each other's first born child, each completely innocent of the headaches the children would cause to them in later years.

Later that night

" Elizabeth, would you believe the daily prophet?!" Xavier Candela said as he threw down that day's copy of the Prophet. " Aurora was born just yesterday and they already have photos of her and are even wondering if an arranged marriage has been made already?!" He ran his fingers through his chestnut brown hair.

"Well, she is a Candela, what did you expect?" she held her head a little too high. " We are one of the most richest PURE blooded families, did you expect her to be treated like some-"

" Don't say it! You know I cant stand that word." Xavier cut her off.

"I was going to say commoner" Elizabeth retorted. " I would rather die than to place my daughter's next to the word mudblood" she spat out.

" I don't see why your so proud of being pure blooded, your mother and father were second cousins." he said hitting a weak spot. " our pure blood makes us no better than any other witch or wizard out there"

" I'd beg to differ,"she huffed.

" please I'm not getting into this again" he said as he walked into his office. It scared him how his wife could sound like such a death eater sometimes. He hoped it was the hormones of postpartum, but he knew better.

"Xavier!" a voice called to him from the fireplace in his office.

" Mr. Fudge" he bowed his head acknowledging his superior before adding a quick, "I shall be in promptly." He gathered his cloak into his hands and was out the door.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth called to him from the sitting room as a house elf placed her tea in front of her.

" Out to work" he said and left before she could further interrogate him. As he left the grounds of Candela manor he apperated to the ministry.

Elizabeth sat in the sitting room, by herself, again. It was a miracle she even managed to get pregnant. She found herself contemplating that once and again. Why did he insist on emulating the life that plagued the poor? Their families had a long linage of wealth and affluence; their family names alone were signs of opulence and authority. Candela and Malfoy were name that went equaled each other in what Elizabeth considered to be of utmost importance, respect and fear.

Xavier appeared outside the front door of Fudge's door at the Ministry. He took a deep breathe and entered the room ready for his so called 'promotion'.

" Xavier Candela it's been to long..." A warm, familiar voice.

" Professor-er Head Master Dumbledore," he corrected him self, remembering that Dumbledore had become headmaster last year. "It is a pleasure to see you again"

"Hopefully it will be a pleasure to work for me as well." Dumbledore gave Xavier, his former favorite student a smile.

"Xavier you will now work for Dumbledore as a separate part of the Ministry of Magic." Xavier could barely contain his excitement. He smiled, finally letting the twenty-five year old self that lay underlying under the 'I'm a big corporate man filling in my father's shoes' façade that had possessed him the second he graduated from Hogwarts show through- but only for an instance. Dumbledore took Xavier by the shoulder and slowly led him into a room that was slightly more secluded. It was there that Xavier learned what exactly it was he would be doing for Dumbledore; it was then that Xavier learned that his life was no longer going to be the same.


End file.
